


"Cookies"

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Fluff, M/M, SO FLUFFY, christmas minibang, marriage proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>day 1 of the deancas christmas minibang</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Cookies"

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbetaed and rushed so apologies if it's shit

“Tell me again, Cas,” Dean says as they stroll the aisles of the Safeway near their house “why are we making cookies?” Cas opens his mouth to respond, but thinks better of it. He simply grabs a sack of flour off of a shelf as Dean continues. “why don’t we make, I don’t know pie.” he pause for emphasis “You know, pie? The greatest desert known to man.” Castiel just pushes their cart forward, making his way towards the dairy section.   
“ I told you this last week, Dean.” Cas replies fondly. “Sam has already agreed to bring the pie.”  
“And do you really trust Sammy to not forget the pie?” Dean exclaims loudly, drawing the attention of a rather concerned elderly couple attempting buy some waffles. “I mean, do you?” Dean asks again, albeit much more quietly this time.  
“Dean,” Cas says soothingly “This is your brother. I highly doubt Sam would forget something he knows is so important.” Dean opens his mouth to protest but a sharp look from Castiel silences him. “Now grab the milk or we won’t get home in time to bake anything.”  
“But-”  
“Dean we’re not staying in this grocery story for the rest of our lives. Grab the milk.” Cas purposefully turns his back to his boyfriend and pushes the cart into the spices aisle in the hot pursuit of vanilla extract. Dean is slightly sore as his cradles a cold carton of milk in his arms, but still looks out fondly, waiting for Cas to return. As he waits, he hears Castiel’s words return to him, flitting across his consciousness over and over, making the fluorescent lights above his head shift in and out of focus. Rest of our lives. Rest of our lives. Rest of our lives. A little kid runs past, stepping on his toe and temporarily breaking Dean out of his reverie. As soon as the pain dissipates, he returns to his thoughts and feels a stab of guilt as he thinks of the ring he has stashed in his wallet. He had meant to propose in the summer, but chickened out on the grounds that a winter wedding didn’t appeal. He had meant to propose at Thanksgiving, but had so inconveniently choked on a piece of turkey and was incapacitated for the night. Now Christmas is nearly here, and the ring is still at the bottom of his wallet, tucked between wads of coupon cards and wads of cash. Just as Dean starts to admit to himself that maybe, he doesn’t quite know how to ask the love of his life to marry him, Cas returns. Dean feels a glow of warmth run through him as he sees Cas, his Cas pushing a creaky little shopping cart, his dark hair sticking up in all directions, and smiling like he’d won the lottery. As Cas passionately explains of his journey of not only finding the vanilla extract but also food color and icing, Dean realizes that he’s been a coward, holding off on his proposal to Cas. Dean resolves to get over himself before Sam and Jess come over in the evening. And now, looking at the ingredients that they have assembled, he feels like he knows how to do it.  
“Dean, how on earth did you manage to get flour all over the counter?” Cas asks incredulously as he takes in the mess around them. “And what’s this liquid?” Dean just shrugs his shoulders innocently. Cas suspects that something is afoot but decides not to push it. “I’ll go get something to clean it with.” Cas says with a sigh. “you put these in the oven.” Dean tries to make half apologetic gestures but drops the act as soon as Cas leaves the room. He quickly takes their spare dough and makes a few extra cookies of his own before putting them on a separate baking sheet. He barely manages to put both trays into the oven before a disgruntled Cas comes in with a swiffer mop. As Cas starts cleaning, Dean feels a rush of anxiety and wonders how Cas will react. He gazes at Cas intently, as if looking for clues to help settle his nerves. Upon finding none, he just comes up behind Cas and puts his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. Castiel relaxes into the touch, but continues mopping.  
“You know, Cas,” Dean says “We should really get you a sexy maid outfit.” Castiel swats him away but has a stupid grin on his face.  
“You stop.” Cas says, blushing as Dean tries to press little butterfly kisses to his neck. That’s the problem, Dean thinks as Castiel melts into his arms, I don’t ever wanna stop.  
Dean conveniently runs to the bathroom just before the timer for the cookies goes off, claiming a bursting bladder. Castiel raises his eyebrows but ends up just grabbing a pair of oven mitts. Dean’s behavior has been strange all day, but Cas has cookies to frost and he won’t let a wayward boyfriend tarnish the reputation of his baked goods. As Cas pulls the tray of festively shaped cookies out of the oven, he notices a second tray on the oven shelf. Confused, he pulls that tray out of the oven as well. I don’t remember making a second batch, Cas thinks as he places the tray on the counter, these cookies don’t even look Christmasey either. It takes Cas a moment to realize the cookies are letters, which only adds to his confusion. M? Cas thinks. A, R, R, Y? Cas chokes up as he realizes what the letters spell. He turns around to call for Dean, only to discover that Dean is leaning against the counter behind him.  
“Ideally I would have done this with pie but…” Dean trails off, a heavy blush creeping up his face. “I’m not good with words.” Dean then closes the distance between them and grabs Castiel’s hands. “That being said, Cas, you mean the world to me. And I couldn’t imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else.” Castiel feels his heart swelling and the warmth in his chest only grows as Dean gets down on one knee. “I guess what I’m tryin’ to say is…will you marry me, cas?” Cas doesn’t even see Dean opening the ring box before he is tackling his boyfriend to the ground, saying yes and yes and yes a thousand times with little kisses that mean “I love you” and “what took you so goddamn long”. And when Sam and Jess come over for dinner that night, Cas can’t stop showing off his ring. And if he kisses Dean a little longer than strictly necessary under the mistletoe, it’s only to say “yes” once more.


End file.
